


Chamomile Tea

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred knew how to make her tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile Tea

She never asked how he came to know just how to make her tea. It was too pleasant a surprise the first time, and too lovely a thing to share after that to wonder about it.

She enjoyed coming here, during the day. She would be let in, settle at the kitchen table, and he would put the tea in front of her. Chamomile blended with a delicate hint of honey, served just warm enough to be soothing.

And he would fill her in on the little tricks and trials and tribulations she needed to know.

When their tea was done, long before he would need to leave with the car, Selina would kiss Alfred's cheek and go, tailoring her interference in Bruce's life to keep him just the right level of wary and sane.


End file.
